


Mrs. Avery Freedom What?

by Hiyah765r



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Arranged/Forced Marriage, F/M, Genderbend, Hetalia, I love fem america, Nyo America - Freeform, Routes, fem America, nyo world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyah765r/pseuds/Hiyah765r
Summary: Things aren't going so well for America. Her economy is declining, most of the other nations don't like her, some of them are ready to go to war with her. America's boss gets an offer from the boss of one of the other countries he can't afford to pass up. So it's decided that America will marry one of the male countries to help her economy and try defuse tension with the other countries. Will America be able to get along with her new husband?________________________________________________I don't own hetalia.
Relationships: Female America/Male Belarus (Hetalia), Female America/Male Belgium, Female America/Male Hungary, Female America/Male Liechtenstein, Female America/Male Seychelles, Female America/Male Taiwan, Female America/Male Ukraine, Female America/Male Vietnam (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place in the nyotalia world rather then hetalia, nyotalia is where all the personfication are the opposite gender of what they are in hetalia, so everyone has changed genders. Why in the Nyotalia world because 1. I love fem america. 2. I can. 3. The nyotalia boys don't get much attention and I think they should have more. I am only doing nyotalia boys in this.

America(Avery)'s P.O.V.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again, sir?", I ask my boss not believing my ears, staring at him bug eyed and kind of wanting to strangle him. He gives a nervous chuckle, starts shaking and tugs on his collar. "Well... um... you see America...", he stumbles over himself then takes a deep breath and finally blurts out, "I arranged for you to marry one of the male countries with out asking you first to get the other countries back off and help your economy. I'm sorry. If I didn't agree to it you might end having to go to war again. However you getting married will help your economy and people and your husband will help provide protection from the other nations and defuse tension between you and certain countries and prevent another war for you."

I look him directly in the eyes and bluntly say, "I refuse. I won't do it. The heroine will be just fine on her own. I don't need any help and I'm certainly not going to marry someone guy I barely get along with and definetly don't love. I'm a superpower. I can take down any other nation that attacks me. Where the hell did you even get this idea?"

"It was the other country's boss's idea and you can't back out I already signed the papers to start the unification. It's not just one country that wants to attack Avery it's several that will team up and do it. I know that if you win you'll be alright but what about your people. Thousands will die, possibly millions. People will lose so many loved ones lost. It'll make the economy even worse too, you afford another war right now and that will affect you. It'll make you really sick and your already starting to get sick. Then who will protect your people, you'll be easy picking for other countries. Please, I'm sorry but you need to do this. I know that you don't love him but it's to help your people and yourself. Who knows that might change in the future or you can get a divorce later on like Austria and Hungary did.", he tells.

I sigh knowing he's right. "Alright, I'll do, I won't like it, it fact I'll hate it, but I'll do it because it's what's best for my people and a heroine always does what's best for her people. You still haven't told me exactly who it is I'm marrying by the way you just said male country. So who is the nation I'm marrying?", I tell him.

"Oh, well it's..."


	2. Hungary 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part is pretty much an akward first meeting with America and her new fiance, finding out when the wedding is and learning each other's human names as well that he'll be staying with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hungary's human name in this is Daniel Jozsef Héderváry.  
> America is of course Avery Freedom Jones but the last name will change when it gets to point she is actually married.

America's P.O.V.

"It's Hungary your marrying.", I hear my boss say. "The long haired dude with frying pan that's obessed with lesbians and used to be married to Austria?", I question my boss. My boss opens his mouth to say something but gets interupted by the clearing of a throat. I turn around in my seat to see the nation in question and who I assume is his boss have been escorted into the room. Why they here? I was told nothing about this. I was barely told I'm getting married. Am I getting married today?!?! Oh, no no no no no. I need more fucking time to prepare.

I open my mouth to ask why they are here but all that comes out is a small squeak. Then me and Hungary seem to engage in some sort of staring contest with each other because we're not sure what to do and both of us are uncomfortable. It's really freaking akward but unfortunately Hungary's boss seems oblivious to this and pushes Hungary to go sit next to me on the couch I'm currently on making me and Hungary even more uncomfortable.

I look at my boss who is unwilling to meet my eyes chosing to focus solely on the wood of his desk infront of him as if it's the most interesting thing he has ever seen in his entire life. My eyes move over to Hungary again. I look him over and realize something. It maybe just be the weird situation we're in making me think this but he's really freaking big and pretty much dwarfs me, in terms of his human body my country's land mass is far bigger then his. As I think this a little annoying voice at the back of my head tells me 'But soon you'll be the exact same size in land mass because you'll be the same country once your married.' Great even my brain is doing it's best to make me feel uncomfortable.

Someone then chooses to tap me on my shoulder startling me. I didn't even notice I zoned out while staring at Hungary. My face turns bright red with embarrassment. "Awe, look she can't take her eyes off him already. See it'll work out fine.", Hungary's boss tells mine and elbows him while mine sinks deeper into his seat in shame looking like he wants to be anywhere but here, me too. I wasn't staring because he's good looking, not that he isn't, I was staring because of the weird situation and I was zoned out. "Hungary will be staying with you for until the wedding, which will be at the end of the month, so you can get to know each other better and get used to having each other around beforehand.", Hungary's boss states cheerfully.

What?!?! That's only 2 and a half weeks from now and he's staying with me. Shit, keep it together Avery. This is for your citizens. I'm sure Hungary's having as much trouble with this as me.

Hungary's P.O.V.

A főnököm elvesztette a kibaszott elméjét, talán sokszor üttem rá a serpenyőbe.(My boss has lost his fucking mind, maybe I hit him with the frying pan to many times.)

America's P.O.V.

I suppose Hungary also isn't the worst guy to be going through this with. He's quite nice as long as you don't push him to far. He's also smart and strong and the few times I've gotten to work with him were pleasant and we got along. He's actually stuck up for me before with the other nations, and they backed off. Yeah, this won't be to bad and if things don't work out between us we can always get a divorce.

Our bosses start talking to each other while me and Hungary sit in silence. Neither of us have said anything. I need to break the ice. Come on America. You can do this, you've faced many bloody battles. Talking to your fiance isn't that hard, is it? I take deep breath and blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind, "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with my space alien until the wedding. I don't have any guest rooms currently made up." Okay bad move should have thought more about it first. Way to make yourself look batshit crazy and scare him.

"Vhat?!?!(What)", Hungary says in alarm. "Avery! My name is Avery Freedom Jones. What's your human name?" I say trying to distract him. "Uhh, Daniel Jozsef Héderváry.", he says. Good, I must have successfully diverted his attention. Daniel is nice name and I supposed Avery Freedom Héderváry doesn't sound to bad for now.

"Now. Vhat's this about a space alien?", he asks. God damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a Monaco route?


	3. Belarus 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belarus' human name is Nikolai Alexei Arlovskaya.

America's P.O.V.

"It's Belarus your marrying.", my boss says. Is he serious? Belarus will fucking kill me in my sleep or throw to the other nations in a heart beat. Plus he's obessed with his sister still. "Do we know the same Belarus? I'm pretty sure he'd never agree to that and would murder me just for it being suggested even though it wasn't my idea.", I tell him still staring at him like he has 2 heads. He goes to say something but is cut off by the clearing of a throat. I turn around in my seat to see Belarus and who I assume is his boss have been escorted into the room. Why they here? I was told nothing about this. I was barely told I'm getting married. Oh, no no no no no. I need more fucking time to prepare. I'm not ready to get married, or die which actually more likely with Belarus. 

I open my mouth to ask why they are here but all that comes out is a small squeak. Then me and Belarus seem to engage in some sort of staring contest with each other, him looking like he's trying to kill me with his eyes for this even though it was his boss' idea not me or my boss' and me because I'm afraid he might take the chance to kill me if I do plus this entire weird, akward and generally uncomfortable for the both of us even if he didn't hate me. It's really freaking akward but unfortunately Belarus's boss seems oblivious to this and pushes Belarus to go sit next to me on the couch I'm currently on making me and Belarus even more uncomfortable, and me even more scared. I start scaning Belarus up down for places he could be hiding those knives of his so I can move quickly when he goes for them.

After I'm done looking for spots he can hide knives I look at my boss who is unwilling to meet my eyes chosing to focus solely on the wood of his desk infront of him as if it's the most interesting thing he has ever seen in his entire life. My eyes move over to Belarus again to watch him incase he goes for his knives. It maybe just be the weird situation we're in making me think this but he's really freaking big and pretty much dwarfs me, in terms of his human body my country's land mass is far bigger then his. As I think this a little annoying voice at the back of my head tells me 'But soon you'll be the exact same size in land mass because you'll be the same country once your married.' Great even my brain is doing it's best to make me feel uncomfortable.

Someone then chooses to tap me on my shoulder startling me. I didn't even notice I zoned out while staring at Belarus. My face turns bright red with embarrassment. "Awe, look she can't take her eyes off him already. See it'll work out fine.", Belarus' boss tells mine and elbows him while mine sinks deeper into his seat in shame looking like he wants to be anywhere but here, me too. What kind of delusional world are you living in? I was staring because your country's personification is fucking psycho and could try and kill me at any second, not to mention looks like a freaking giant next to me for some reason right now and I was blushing because I was caught doing something rude. "Belarus will be staying with you for until the wedding, which will be at the end of the month, so you can get to know each other better and get used to having each other around beforehand.", Belarus' boss states cheerfully.

What?!?! That's only 2 and a half weeks from now and he's staying with me. Shit, keep it together Avery. This is for your citizens. I need to make sure I don't do anything to piss Belarus off. For know though his anger seems to have gone to his boss.

Belarus's P.O.V.

Гэты ідыёт вар'ят. Ён хоча аддзяліць мяне ад старэйшай сястры Расіі. Ён павінен памерці. Мне проста трэба пачакаць патрэбнага часу.(This idiot is crazy. He wants to seperate me from big sister, Russia. He must die. I just have to wait for the right time.)

America's P.O.V.

I just need to avoid pissing Belarus off to badly until I can get a divorce. It can't be so bad. I was roommates with him at one point and it was okay but that was before he started hating me so much.

Our bosses start talking to each other while me and Belarus sit in silence. Neither of us have said anything. I need to break the ice, the longer we sit in silence the more time he has to contemplate and plot killing me. Come on America. You can do this, you've faced many bloody battles. Talking to your fiance isn't that hard, is it? I take deep breath and blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind, "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with my space alien until the wedding. I don't have any guest rooms currently made up." Okay bad move should have thought more about it first. Way to make yourself look batshit crazy and scare him.

"Што?!?!(What)", Belarus says in alarm. "Avery! My name is Avery Freedom Jones. What's your human name?" I say trying to distract him. "Uhh, Nikolai Alexei Arlovskaya.", he says. Good, I must have successfully diverted his attention. Hmm, I like his name, it suits him.

"Now. What's this about a space alien?", he asks. God damn it.


	4. Liechtenstein 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lichtenstein's human name is Erik Paul Vogel.
> 
> Switzerland is Valentina Mia Zwingli.
> 
> If your wondering why Switzerland is their it's because I don't think shed let her brother go anywhere alone, especially not to get married.

America's P.O.V.

"It's Lichtenstein your marrying.", my boss says. Oh no no no no no. NO! His sister is going to fucking murder me. I thought this was supposed to help ease tension not get me killed by Switzerland who mostly ignores me right now. Plus I don't think he's even physically of legal age to get married and the few times I have interacted with him he seemed to be kind of child like in personality, but sweet and shy as well. I can honestly understand why Switzerland is so protective of him. "Is your goal to get me murdered by Switzerland with this marriage?", I ask my boss. My boss goes to say something but gets cut off by the sound of someone clearing there throat. I whip my head around to see Lichtenstein, Switzerland and two other people I assume are their bosses be escorted in. Why they here? I was told nothing about this. I was barely told I'm getting married. Oh, no no no no no. I need more fucking time to prepare. I'm not ready to get married, or die which actually more likely with Switzerland here. I can already see her trigger finger is twitching and her hand is hovering over her gun but not grabbing it.

I open my mouth to ask why they are here but all that comes out is a small squeak. Then me and Switzerland seem to engage in some sort of staring contest with each other, her looking like she's trying to kill me with her eyes for this even though it was her brother's boss' idea not me or my boss' and me because I'm afraid she might take the chance to kill me if I do plus this is entirely weird, akward and generally uncomfortable. Lichtenstein just looks back and forth between us and Switzerlands twitching hand while seeming extremely uncomfortable and nervous. It's really freaking akward but unfortunately who I assume is Lichtenstein's boss seems oblivious to this and pushes him to go sit next to me on the couch I'm currently on making me and Lichtenstein even more uncomfortable. Switzerland promptly sat down in between us, making me feel a little relieved and then scared as she glares at me.

I look at my boss who is unwilling to meet my eyes chosing to focus solely on the wood of his desk infront of him as if it's the most interesting thing he has ever seen in his entire life. My eyes move over to Lichtenstein and I look at him, or at least what I can see of him over Switzerland. He looks to be maybe 14 or 15 at most physically. Dear god what is his boss on to make him come up with this plan and think it's a good idea?

Someone then chooses to tap me on my shoulder startling me. I didn't even notice I zoned out while staring at Lichtenstein. My face turns bright red with embarrassment. "Awe, look she can't take her eyes off him already. See it'll work out fine.", Lichtenstein's boss tells mine and elbows him while mine sinks deeper into his seat in shame looking like he wants to be anywhere but here, me too. I see Switzerland's boss face palm and shake their head. What kind of delusional world are you living in? I was staring because your country's personification is practically a child, this is a weird situation and I'm pretty sure your crazy and I was blushing because I was caught doing something rude. My boss looks like they need a drink. "Switzerland and Lichtenstein will be staying with you for until the wedding, which will be at the end of the month.", Lichtenstein's boss states cheerfully.

What?!?! That's only 2 and a half weeks from now and he's staying with me. Shit, keep it together Avery. This is for your citizens. I need to make sure I don't do anything to piss Switzerland off. For know though her anger seems to have gone to her brother's boss.

Switzerland's P.O.V.

Der Chef meines Bruders hat offensichtlich den Verstand verloren. Ich muss ihn für immer verschwinden lassen.(My brother's boss has clearly lost his mind. I must make him disappear permanently.)

Lichtenstein's P.O.V.

Ach nein. Ich kenne diesen Blick. Meine ältere Schwester wird es noch einmal mit meinem Chef versuchen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihr die Schuld geben oder sie diesmal aufhalten will.(Oh, no. I know that look. My older sister is going to try to kill my boss again. I'm not sure I blame or want to stop her this time.)

America's P.O.V.

I just need to avoid pissing Switzerland off to badly until I can get a divorce or find someway out of getting married altogether. It can't be so bad. I've had roommates before. Yeah, I can just treat it like the 3 of us is roommates.

Our bosses start talking to each other, I'm pretty sure they're making wedding plans with out consulting us on anything again, while Switzerland, Lichtenstein and me sit in silence. None of us have said anything. I need to break the ice, the longer we sit in silence the more time Switzerland has to contemplate and plot killing me and the more akward it is. Come on America. You can do this, you've faced many bloody battles. Talking to your fiance and his older sister isn't that hard, is it? I take deep breath and blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind, "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with my space alien until the wedding. I don't have any guest rooms currently made up." Okay bad move should have thought more about it first. Way to make yourself look batshit crazy, Avery.

"Was?!?!(What)", Lichtenstein says in alarm. "Avery! My name is Avery Freedom Jones. What's your human names?", I say trying to distract them. "Uhh, Erik Paul Vogel and my sister is Valentina Mia Zwingli.", he says. Good, I must have successfully diverted his attention.

"Now. What's this about a space alien?", he asks. God damn it.


	5. Seychelles 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seychelles is Michèle Sebastian Hoareau.

America's P.O.V.

"It's Seychelles your marrying.", my boss says. Hmm. Isn't he that boy England put a dog collar on and proclaimed him her colony then used him as a servant. I thought he dating France, or was it England, maybe it was Canada, or was he a shut in, no wait he has a lot of guests over I think. I can't remember. Didn't he offer to send Finland pictures of himself in exchange for money? "That guy who offered to send Finland pictures of himself in exchange for money? I thought he was dating France.", I tell my boss. My boss looks confused and goes to say something but is cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I turn around to see Seychelles and who I assume is his boss escorted into the room. Why are they here? I was barely told I was getting married.

I open my mouth to ask why they are here but all that comes out is a small squeak. Seychelles and I look at each other akwardly. Sadly his boss didn't notice the akwardness or didn't care and pushed him to sit next to me. I look at my boss who is unwilling to meet my eyes chosing to focus solely on the wood of his desk infront of him as if it's the most interesting thing he has ever seen in his entire life. 

"Seychelles will be staying with you for until the wedding, which will be at the end of the month.", Seychelles' boss states cheerfully. What?!?! That's only 2 and a half weeks from now and he's staying with me. Shit, keep it together Avery. This is for your citizens.

It can't be so bad. I've had roommates before. Yeah, I can just treat it like the 2 of us are roommates.

Our bosses start talking to each other, I'm pretty sure they're making wedding plans with out consulting us on anything again, while Seychelles and me sit in silence. None of us have said anything. I need to break the ice. Come on America. You can do this, you've faced many bloody battles. Talking to your fiance isn't that hard, is it? I take deep breath and blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind, "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with my space alien until the wedding. I don't have any guest rooms currently made up." Okay bad move should have thought more about it first. Way to make yourself look batshit crazy, Avery.

"What?!?!", Seychelles says in alarm. "Avery! My name is Avery Freedom Jones. What's your human name?", I say trying to distract them. "It's Michèle Sebastian Hoareau.", he says. Good, I must have successfully diverted his attention.

"Now. What's this about a space alien?", he asks. God damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason there is no thoughts from Seychelles included is because I couldn't find a way to translate Seychellian Creole.


	6. Vietnam 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vietnam's human name is going to be Thanh Chung.

America's P.O.V.

"It's Vietnam your marrying.", I hear my boss say. Fuck, I'm pretty sure he still hates my guts. We used be good friends but now he won't even look me in the eye for more then 7 seconds. I wanted to repair my friendship with him and 100% certain forced marriage is not the way to do that. Plus it will probably make China hate me more. "He already completely and utterly hates me, what were you thinking? Your just gonna make things worse.", I tell my boss. 

My boss opens his mouth to say something but gets interupted by the clearing of a throat. I turn around in my seat to see the nation in question and who I assume is his boss have been escorted into the room. Why they here? I was told nothing about this. I was barely told I'm getting married. Oh, no no no no no. I need more fucking time to prepare.

I open my mouth to ask why they are here but all that comes out is a small squeak. Then me and Vietnam seem to engage in some sort of staring contest with each other because we're not sure what to do and both of us are uncomfortable. It's really freaking akward but unfortunately Vietnam's boss seems oblivious to this and pushes Vietnam to go sit next to me on the couch I'm currently on making me and Vietnam even more uncomfortable.

I look at my boss who is unwilling to meet my eyes chosing to focus solely on the wood of his desk in front of him as if it's the most interesting thing he has ever seen in his entire life. My eyes move over to Vietnam again. It maybe just be the weird situation we're in making me think this but he's really freaking big and pretty much dwarfs me, which is weird considering the average Vietnamese man is only 5' 4" and I'm 5' 3". How did he get so tall? Is it because he isn't actually human? Is he wearing insoles to make himself look taller possibly?

Someone then chooses to tap me on my shoulder startling me. I didn't even notice I zoned out while staring at Vietnam. My face turns bright red with embarrassment. "Awe, look she can't take her eyes off him already. See it'll work out fine.", Vietnam's boss tells mine and elbows him while mine sinks deeper into his seat in shame looking like he wants to be anywhere but here, me too. I wasn't staring because he's good looking, not that he isn't, I was staring because of the weird situation and I was zoned out. "Vietnam will be staying with you for until the wedding, which will be at the end of the month, so you can get to know each other better and get used to having each other around beforehand.", Vietnam's boss states cheerfully.

What?!?! That's only 2 and a half weeks from now and he's staying with me. Shit, keep it together Avery. This is for your citizens. I'm sure Vietnam's having as much trouble with this as me.

Vietnam's P.O.V.

Tôi đã đưa ra một nhận xét về việc nước Mỹ dễ thương với sếp của tôi, một, và anh ấy đột nhiên quyết định cô ấy và tôi nên kết hôn.(I made one comment about America being cute to my boss, one, and he suddenly decides her and I should get married.)

America's P.O.V.

Our bosses start talking to each other while me and Vietnam sit in silence. Neither of us have said anything. I need to break the ice. Come on America. You can do this, you've faced many bloody battles. Talking to your fiance isn't that hard, is it? I take deep breath and blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind, "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with my space alien until the wedding. I don't have any guest rooms currently made up." Okay bad move should have thought more about it first. Way to make yourself look batshit crazy and scare him.

"Gì?!?!(What)", Vietnam says in alarm. "Avery! My name is Avery Freedom Jones. What's your human name?" I say trying to distract him. "Thanh Chung.", he says. Good, I must have successfully diverted his attention.

"Now. What's this about a space alien?", he asks. God damn it.


	7. Belgium 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belgium is Adam Louis Maes.

America's P.O.V.

"It's Belgium your marrying.", I hear my boss say. "The tall, pretty, cat like guy with really good chocolate and waffles?", I question my boss. My boss opens his mouth to say something but gets interupted by the clearing of a throat. I turn around in my seat to see the nation in question and who I assume is his boss have been escorted into the room. Why they here? I was told nothing about this. I was barely told I'm getting married. Oh, no no no no no. I need more fucking time to prepare.

I open my mouth to ask why they are here but all that comes out is a small squeak. Then me and Belgium seem to engage in some sort of staring contest with each other because we're not sure what to do and both of us are uncomfortable. It's really freaking akward but unfortunately Belgium's boss seems oblivious to this and pushes Belgium to go sit next to me on the couch I'm currently on making me and Belgium even more uncomfortable.

I look at my boss who is unwilling to meet my eyes chosing to focus solely on the wood of his desk infront of him as if it's the most interesting thing he has ever seen in his entire life. My eyes move over to Belgium again. Aren't he, Lichtenstein and Belarus refered to as the I love my big sister trio? I don't think he's completely obessed with his sister, Netherlands, though like Belarus is with Russia.

Someone then chooses to tap me on my shoulder startling me. I didn't even notice I zoned out while staring at Belgium. My face turns bright red with embarrassment. "Awe, look she can't take her eyes off him already. See it'll work out fine.", Belgium's boss tells mine and elbows him while mine sinks deeper into his seat in shame looking like he wants to be anywhere but here, me too. I wasn't staring because he's good looking, not that he isn't, I was staring because of the weird situation and I was zoned out. "Belgium will be staying with you until the wedding, which will be at the end of the month, so you can get to know each other better and get used to having each other around beforehand.", Belgium's boss states cheerfully.

What?!?! That's only 2 and a half weeks from now and he's staying with me. Shit, keep it together Avery. This is for your citizens. I'm sure Belgium's having as much trouble with this as me.

Belgium's P.O.V.

Misschien had ik naar Hongarije moeten luisteren en van hem af zijn geweest. Ik vraag me af of het te laat is om dit te doen.(Perhaps I should have listened to Hungary and gotten rid of him. I wonder if it's to late to do so.)

America's P.O.V.

I suppose Belgium isn't the worst guy to be going through this with. He's nice and handsome. He's also smart and strong and the few times I've gotten to work with him were pleasant enough and we got along okay. It'll just be like having a roommate who I'll be stuck with for decades and am technically married too.

Our bosses start talking to each other while me and Belgium sit in silence. Neither of us have said anything. I need to break the ice. Come on America. You can do this, you've faced many bloody battles. Talking to your fiance isn't that hard, is it? I take deep breath and blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind, "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with my space alien until the wedding. I don't have any guest rooms currently made up." Okay bad move should have thought more about it first. Way to make yourself look batshit crazy and scare him.

"What?!?!", Belgium says in alarm giving me an your insane look. "Avery! My name is Avery Freedom Jones. What's your human name?" I say trying to distract him. "Uhh, Adam Louis Maes.", he says. Good, I must have successfully diverted his attention.

"Now. What's this about a space alien?", he asks. God damn it.


	8. Ukraine 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukraine's human name is Andriy Dmytro Petrenko.

America's P.O.V.

"It's Ukraine your marrying.", my boss says. "Russia's older brother? I thought he was dating Canada.", I say. I hope he wasn't; I don't want to hurt my sister or make her sad. "Who?", my boss says. "Canada. You know my twin sister. Also the second largest country in the world and just north of America. I heard he was dating her last week from Poland.", I say. My boss goes to say something but gets cut off by soft voice saying, "I was never dating Canada. I'm pretty sure she is actually dating Prussia."

I turn to see Ukraine and his boss being escorted in. Why are they here? I wasn't informed of this. I've barely been told I'm getting married. I open my mouth to say something but only a little squeak comes out of my mouth. Ukraine's boss pushes said nation to go sit beside me making us both very uncomfortable. Is he just oblivious completely to the situation going on here even though he was the one who suggested this?

I look over at Ukraine sitting next me when I feel his arm brush mine when he shifts uncomfortably. Russia's older brother has always managed to confound me. He's so huge and muscular and strong and his siblings are kind of violent yet I've seen him raise a hand to any one or heard him say anything mean. He's always been sweet and sensitive. Oh gosh, Russia. She's going to kill me if anything happens to her brother. Not to mention Belarus.

I zoned out thinking of all the ways his siblings could possibly murder or harm me until someone taps my shoulder. "Look, she can't take her eyes off of him. It'll work out between them.", Ukraine's boss says happily while mine looks like he wants to anywhere else. I wasn't staring because I like him. I was staring because this is a weird situation and I zoned out while thinking of ways his siblings might kill me. " Ukraine will be staying with you until the wedding, which will be at the end of the month. So that you can get to know each other more and get used to being around each other beforehand.", Ukraine's boss proclaims happily.

What?!?! That's only 2 and a half weeks from now and he's staying with me. Shit, keep it together Avery. This is for your citizens. I'm sure Ukraine's having as much trouble with this as me.

Ukraine's P.O.V.

Можливо, я мав би взяти пропозицію свого маленького брата, щоб позбутися його. Я ніколи не повинен був сказати своєму начальникові, що я вважав, що Америка прекрасна, я навіть не говорив про уособлення Америки лише її пейзаж, не про те, що вона не симпатична.(Perhaps, I should have taken my little brother's offer to get rid of BUkraineim. I should have never told my boss I thought America was beautiful, I wasn't even talking about the personification of America just her scenery, not that she isn't pretty.)

America's P.O.V.

I suppose Ukraine isn't the worst guy to be going through this with. He's nice and handsome. He's also smart and strong and the few times I've gotten to work with him were pleasant enough and we got along okay. It'll just be like having a roommate who I'll be stuck with for decades and am technically married too.

Our bosses start talking to each other while me and sit in silence. Neither of us have said anything. I need to break the ice. Come on America. You can do this, you've faced many bloody battles. Talking to your fiance isn't that hard, is it? I take deep breath and blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind, "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with my space alien until the wedding. I don't have any guest rooms currently made up." Okay bad move should have thought more about it first. Way to make yourself look batshit crazy and scare him. Maybe he didn't notice.

"What?!?!", Ukraine says in alarm giving me an your insane look. Nope he noticed, he definitely noticed. "Avery! My name is Avery Freedom Jones. What's your human name?" I say trying to distract him. "Uhh, Andriy Dmytro Petrenko.", he says. Good, I must have successfully diverted his attention. That's one disaster avoided for now.

"Now. What's this about a space alien?", he asks. Or not. God damn it.


	9. Taiwan 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking up the boys female counter parts actual human names to try and find names that are similar and since female Taiwan's name is unisex I'm just going to use that. Taiwan's name is Lin Yi Ling.

America's P.O.V.

"It's Taiwan your marrying.", my boss says. Huh, isn't he gay? He did say he thought women's breast were 'disturbing', which I think means he doesn't like them or girls at all, plus he spends an awful lot of time following Vietnam around and staring at him. "Are you sure? I'm fairly certain Taiwan is gay and has a crush on Vietnam.", I tell him. "Although I have no problems with gay people, I am not gay.", I hear a male voice say behind me.

I turn to see Taiwan and his boss being escorted in. Why are they here? I wasn't informed of this. I've barely been told I'm getting married. I open my mouth to say something but only a little squeak comes out of my mouth. Taiwan's boss pushes said nation to go sit beside me making us both very uncomfortable. Is he just oblivious completely to the situation going on here even though he was the one who suggested this?

America looked over at Taiwan. She was very nervous and extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed. Great I probably offended him and just made this situation even worse by blurting out I thought he was gay. If China hears about this she'll probably kill me. Oh, shit. That's right he's China's brother. Not to mention North Korea. I'm fucked.

I zoned out thinking of all the ways his sisters could possibly murder or harm me until someone taps my shoulder. "Look, she can't take her eyes off of him. It'll work out between them.", Taiwan's boss says happily while mine looks like he wants to anywhere else. I wasn't staring because I like him. I was staring because this is a weird situation and I zoned out while thinking of ways his siblings might kill me. " Taiwan will be staying with you until the wedding, which will be at the end of the month. So that you can get to know each other more and get used to being around each other beforehand.", Taiwan's boss proclaims happily.

What?!?! That's only 2 and a half weeks from now and he's staying with me. Shit, keep it together Avery. This is for your citizens. I'm sure Taiwan is having as much trouble with this as me.

Taiwan's P.O.V.

Dāng wǒ de jiěmèimen shuō yào bǎituō wǒ de lǎobǎn shí, wǒ yīnggāi tīng tāmen de. Yuènán jiāng shāngxīn yù jué. Wǒ zhīdào tā réngrán ài tā, bìngqiě zhìshǎo xīwàng xiūfù tāmen pòsuì de yǒuyì.(I should have listened to my sisters when they said to get rid of my boss. Vietnam's going to be heartbroken. I know he still loves her and is hoping to repair their broken friendship at least.)

America's P.O.V.

I suppose Taiwan isn't the worst guy to be going through this with. He's a quiet person and I've never really worked closely with him or spent much time around but always seemed polite.

Our bosses start talking to each other while me and sit in silence. Neither of us have said anything. I need to break the ice. Come on America. You can do this, you've faced many bloody battles. Talking to your fiance isn't that hard, is it? I take deep breath and blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind, "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with my space alien until the wedding. I don't have any guest rooms currently made up." Okay bad move should have thought more about it first. Way to make yourself look batshit crazy and scare him. Maybe he didn't notice.

"What?!?!", Taiwan says in alarm giving me an your insane look. Nope he noticed, he definitely noticed. "Avery! My name is Avery Freedom Jones. What's your human name?" I say trying to distract him. "Uhh, It is Lin Yi Ling.", he says. Good, I must have successfully diverted his attention. That's one disaster avoided for now.

"Now. What's this about a space alien?", he asks. Or not. God damn it.


End file.
